Running Through The Woods
by likerofwhatsnerdy
Summary: I slipped over again, great job Ginny on the first day! The door swung open of its own accord and I stood directly in line with a tall, classically handsome man with styled blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. He wore a black top that showed off his rippling muscles. Denim jeans gave of a casual air. Hold up, blonde hair, smirk, and grey eyes, where does that sound familiar? Oh Sh*t!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi Guys how's it goin? I don't know how long this story's gonna last. It depends on the reception and my opinion on the story. Yeah so drop me a review and tell me what you think, please please please be honest. Thanks! **_

_**Likerofnerdythings**_

"Ginny! Come on if you aren't going to hurry you'll miss the portkey!" called Bill, my only incredibly handsome brother through the Floo.

When I said handsome I meant, chiselled looks, dark red hair, immaculately styled and tastefully dressed. Like I was going to let his words get me out of bed on a Saturday for a portkey! Yet another brother George tried just then "Gin have you forgotten it's your job interview today?" See George knew how to get me up; I liked him much better than Billto be honest. He is twenty four, lanky but a smiling and joking prankster. Along with his twin Fred they were an unstoppable whirlwind of fun. At least until Fred and George became just George. I jumped out of bed and looked into the simple mirror next to me; (much to my chagrin) I found my waist – length dark red, gently curling hair had completely frizzed up. As I tamed my hair out of my azure eyes I noticed something, a beautiful but battered locket on my bedside table.

I whipped on my clothes, which consisted of denim jeans, a blue comfy angora sweater and my favourite worn strappy sandals and sat down to breathe for the first time in the day.

Now I have only slightly started explaining my complicated family I can introduce myself. My name is Virginia Molly Weasley, I am twenty one and I have blue eyes and auburn, wavy hair. And YES I am over Harry Potter, the prat. I currently have to go for a job interview at the Wizarding Nature Reserve of Suffolk. It was owned by a guy infamous for being very strict with his employees, some people even went as far as to nickname him 'Mr Umbridge' naming him after the cruel teacher I had in my fourth year, she was a tyrant, a monster in pink dresses. I just hoped that was an exaggeration. But then again I didn't particularly care about the Owner. For years I had dreamed about working in a magical environment in a nature reserve, where animals could roam free, think the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, but bigger. Quietly I hummed to myself as I went into the gleaming kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of berries, yoghurt and nuts accompanied with my favourite iced coffee: vanilla, honey and lemon (with coffee of course.) Sometimes I loved having a magical coffee maker! After about ten minutes I went back into the living room fully re-hydrated. A single piece of parchment lay on the table. It said 'Good Luck Gin! (And enjoy your coffee)' I recognised Charlie's handwriting immediately. Yay! I SO enjoy my family sending me random but completely unnecessary notes. Just kidding I love them really. Softly I walked over to the cosy fireplace. Opening a little wooden chest I grabbed a handful of sparkling green powder. "The Wizarding Nature Reserve of Suffolk!" I said clearly whilst stepping into the green flames and grabbing my leather cream clutch bag. With a whiz and a pop I arrived outside the Nature Reserve. Aside from the actual Nature bit of it, it consisted of three marble buildings, tall and imposing against the scenic heathlands. Carefully I stepped into the nearest, largest one. In a clipped tone the receptionist dismissed me to the head office. She didn't seem that nice. I thought as I walked nervously down the polished floor. Eventually I reached a wooden door emblazoned with the words ' Head office' The door swung open of its own accord and I stood directly in line with a tall, classically handsome man with styled blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. He wore a black top that showed off his rippling muscles. Simple denim jeans gave of a casual air. Hold up, blonde hair, smirk, and grey eyes, where does that sound familiar? Then it clicked.

Oh Sh*t!


	2. Blaise Zabini and the Unicorns

_**A/N: Hi Guys how's it goin? This chappies in Ginnys POV and it will stay that way until the storylines established. Yeah so drop me a review and tell me what you think, please please please be honest. Thanks! **_

_**Likerofnerdythings**_

I stood in front of the man who I hate possibly more than Professor Snape himself, the greasy git. He sat looking indifferent whilst sifting through some important papers. I coughed loudly to get his attention. He looked up from his work in annoyance. "What?" He said in irritation.

"Erm Malfoy? I'm here about the position of senior cultivator of the vertebrae section in the reserve. I wish to apply, your receptionist told me to go here." I said haughtily. Malfoy's smirk grew.

"You as the Senior Cultivator? Here? Are you completely out of your mind Weasley?" He spluttered

"I am very serious Malfoy, I am also perfectly qualified to accept this position, and I have the necessary papers and references for you to look at. I have been assured that you are completely fair in your decisions and you won't let past grudges with family members cloud your judgement. Isn't that an accurate assumption?" I smiled sweetly and I tossed him the papers out of my brief case.

"That may be true Weasley, but don't think this makes me like you anymore." Draco gritted his teeth and examined the papers.

"If I do get the job, Mr Malfoy, I expect complete professional courtesy so please refrain from referring to me by my surname." I managed to use the haughtiest tone I could without giggling, nearly. I sure was enjoying tormenting Malfoy junior.

"I will thank you Miss Weasley." He said slowly, his lip curling as he stood up. "To know your place, I am the curator of this company and you are only the Senior Cultivator, if you order me around again you will be fired, is that understood?" I nodded carefully before the enormity of what he had just said sunk in.

"I got the job? Yes, thank you Malfoy!" I shrieked joyfully almost hugging him in my happiness, then realising who he was. Malfoy looked on amusedly; he seemed to be enjoying my fit of joy. "What are you staring at Malfoy?" I mumbled from the height I seemed to have sunk to when he had moved closer. When had he got so tall? And also when had he got so… UnMalfoylike, for a start, he wasn't insulting my hair, my family or my monetary situation and he wasn't smirking or scowling. He was actually smiling? Okay this was disturbing.

"So, do you want the grand tour Weasley or not?" Malfoy said crabbily. "You know, I don't appreciate the staring, Weasley, just because I gave you the job does not mean you immediately get the privilege of staring at me." Nope, still the same old Malfoy, annoying, snide and sarcastic.

"Don't worry about that Malfoy, why I would ever want to stare at you is a mystery, I was just imagining what it would be like with your head on a platter, very satisfying I'd imagine. And yes, I do want the tour please." I smirked at the man who was becoming increasingly annoyed in my presence.

"I'll have my assistant, show you around." Right on cue a dark haired Latino waltzed into the room smiling at whatever he was smiling at.

"Hello my lovely Lady, and Draco. My name is Mr Blaise Zabini, you may call me Blaise. What may I do for you all?" He bowed gracefully at my feet mockingly.

"Blaise, get up, show Miss Weasley around and try not to break anything." Malfoy said coldly, clearly not enjoying Blaise's amusement. The smile didn't vanish however off Blaise's handsome face. Unperturbed he took my hand and led me out of the room. I was beginning to like this Zabini. So I tried to talk to keep the awkwardness out.

"What was that about?" I mumbled

"Nothing really, Draco gets in these moods where everyone will annoy him no matter what but he doesn't mean it really. He's just…how to put it…..A little bit temperamental." Blaise said airily. So these things happened all the time did they? That's convenient. He's acting like a spoiled baby. I thought to myself. Suddenly we reached a large wooden door. "After you Miss Weasley, this is where the protective barriers start so naturally this is the best place to go in." He announced happily.

"Please, call me Ginny." I said graciously.

"Well Ginny, are you ready to see the most captivating experience never yet revealed?" Blaise said cheekily.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The door swung open to reveal breath-takingly beautiful landscape. We seemed to be stepping into a meadow, laden with magical flowers and grasses. Over in the far west was a wood full of what looked like oak and yew trees. In the east was an amazing lake that glittered in the sunlight, it looked very deep and very large. I could guess what type of animals lived here. There would be Merpeople and Hinkypunks in the lake. Bowtruckles and Wood sprites in the forests, maybe even Nifflers. In the meadow it was most likely, gnomes, unicorns, faeries and tiny insects of potions potential. Hmmpph, try and tell me I don't know anything about magical creatures now Malfoy! I thought triumphantly.

"Pretty isn't it?" Zabini asked. "Draco built this himself, at one time we even managed to get five unicorns. But one died and three caught a deadly disease. There is only one unicorn now, it's in the forest." He seemed sad for the first time. "I love animals, I really do but you know, it would be nice to be allowed to take care of them, like you, instead I'm Draco Sodding Malfoy's dumb ass assistant." Blaise mumbled, kicking the flowers as we walked across the meadow.

"So where are we going then?" I asked gently, sensing he was in a bad mood. He brightened up at the mention of going to see the animals.

"Let's go see in the forest, the lake, well you can't really see much there." So we set off towards the forest. I realised how much I was going to enjoy this job, and Blaise Zabini might just make it that tiny bit better.


End file.
